Sleep apnea is a common respiratory disorder during sleep, which has significant individual, healthcare system, and societal impact. The current gold standard method for sleep apnea assessment is full night polysomnography (PSG). However, its high cost, inconvenience, long waiting lines, and immobility have persuaded researchers to seek simple and portable devices to detect sleep apnea. Our team has developed and reported on a new technology for sleep apnea- hypopnea detection and monitoring, which only requires two data channels: tracheal breathing sounds and the SaO2 signal, which have been found to be good representatives of the PSG-based apnea-hypopnea index (AHI) values. Concurrently, our team has initiated evaluation of the association between apnea events and the body's sleeping position. Translating the method into a home-based diagnostic system represents a promising alternative to PSG. The end-point of this development and feasibility testing track will be an effective home-based technology-- non-intrusive and affordably priced for consumers - for individuals with mild to moderate apnea levels, to be used through the night to identify when they are experiencing sleep-disturbing breathing problems. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Sleep apnea and sleep-related breathing problems represent a large and expanding public health problem as our population ages and obesity drives up prevalence. Current diagnostic and treatment gold standards are inadequate to address looming demands. We propose development and feasibility testing of a novel home-based technology-- non- intrusive and affordably priced for consumers - for individuals with mild to moderate apnea levels, to be used through the night to identify apnea/hypopnea events.